Plant Born
by Snowthewhitewolf
Summary: three kits hidden in plants are taken in to join Dayclan, no one knows who there mother is or where they came from. With a hidden past Ivypaw, Oakpaw, and Mintpaw must live and grow in Dayclan waiting for what happens next, with only Starclan knowing where they truly came from. Stinks at this summary.
1. Allegences and Proulouge

Dayclan

Blendstar: a white she-cat with brown, black, and ginger patches all over her.

Medicine cat

Snowstep: white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Nightbreeze: Black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Foxfeather: Ginger tom with black tail tip and ears and a white under belly, and has green eyes

Flameclaw: Ginger tom with purple eyes

Hawkthorn: Brown tom with darker brown stripes and amber eyes.

Hollowfern: Light ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Honeyrain: light ginger cat with light brown stripes and ear tips, golden eyes

Shrewwhisker: Brown tom with amber eyes

Riversplash: grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Grasspelt: blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Boneclaw: White tom with huge claws

Greystrike: grey tom with storm grey eyes

Blackpelt: black she-cat with amber eyes

Stainfur: Dark ginger tom with a black spot on his left sholder

Apprentices 

Ravenpaw: black tom with purple eyes

Shadepaw: Dark brown tom with brown eyes

Rabbitpaw: light brown She-cat, with amber eyes

Pinepaw: dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and ember eyes

Queens (she-cats with kits)

Willowcreek: light brown she-cat with golden eyes. Mother to Ivykit: Light ginger she-kit, with a white chest, paws and white striped ears. Oakkit: dark brown tom with darker brown stripes on his legs. And Mintkit: light grey she-kit

Elders

Dripleaf: brown tom with lighter brown stripes

Curvetail: grey tom with a strange curved tail

Clouddrop: white she-cat with blue eyes

Sunspot: light ginger she-cat with darker patches

Bluerain: blue-grey tom

Frozenwing: pale-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

Nightclan 

Softstar: white she-cat with fur that feels soft to the touch

Sparrowtalon: dark brown deputy tom with golden eyes

Medicine cat

Daisystem: light brown she-cat with golden eyes.

Warriors 

Moonstorm: smoky grey tabby tom

Lizardtail: black tom with white spots and a long sleek tail

Poppyfeather: ginger she-cat with dark brown eyes

Crowscar: black tom with many scars

Stripeear: grey she-cat, with black stripes on her left ear

Stormheart: dark grey she-cat

Mousefire: brown tom with orange eyes

Heatherstrike: light brown she-cat with violet eyes

Scarfur: cream colored tom with many scars

Apprentices 

Silverpaw: silver tom with bright blue eyes

Pigeonpaw: grey she-cat with white stripes on her hind legs

Woodpaw: dark brown tom with amber eyes

Echopaw: white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Queens

Featherflight: silver fur she-cat with bright blue eyes, is mother to Breezekit: light silver tom, and Beekit: black tom with bright blue eyes and Silverpaw

Elders

Leaffeather: light grey she-cat with soft green eyes, former medicine cat

Turtleshell: brown tom with light green eyes

The wind blew steady and slow. the moon shone bright on the two clans. Ivypaw was with one clan and her brother and sister were with the other. "It's over Oakpaw and Mintpaw! I won't let you destroy the clans and rule the forest!" Ivypaw yowled loud and clear. "You're mouse-brained to turn us down Ivypaw! you could have joined us, but you would rather fight for a weak and helpless clan like this!" Oakpaw yelled, his brown fur blowing in the wind. "This is our clan your talking about! we were raised here and look at how we treated it!" Ivypaw shot back. "We weren't born here! Every one knows that!This clan hated us and now, we will make them pay!" her sister Mintpaw yowled. "I will not let you hurt this clan! This ends now, Oakpaw and Mintpaw! Three days of battle and it will end today!" Ivypaw cried out and ran towards her brother and sister. both clans fought once again. fresh blood stained the floor.

Ivypaw had to win. to put things right between the clans. once the dust had cleared after a ear splitting yowl filled the ear every one looked around. many cats were dead laying on the floor but the three that lay there would never be forgotten. Ivypaw battled her litter mates to the death. no one won. Dayclan and Nightclan will remember these three plant born kits.


	2. Chapter 1 apprentices

Everyone thought old Foxfeather finally lost it when he told everyone that there was a kitten tangled in an Ivy plant. But when the Sun-high patrol comes back with a cat who has a similar story the leader sends out patrols to retrieve the three kits. Three kits, one from an ivy plant, the other from an oak tree, and the last from a mint plant. The kit from the oak tree was a dark brown with darker brown stripes on his legs, the one from the mint was a light grey with very light grey eyes, the last kit, that was tangled in the ivy plant was a light ginger color with a white chest, paws and white striped ears. Warriors were sent out to find the sent of their mother but they could only find the scent of the kits.

Every one wondered where they came from. Why one was up in a tree and the other two in plants. Why they couldn't catch the faintest scent of a cat that might be their mother. After an entire day of search the leader decided he kits were abandoned. The kits had nowhere else to go so a queen who lost her kit after three days she gave birth to it decided to take them in. the leader, Blendstar, Told everyone to keep the kits past a secret. The leader knew just what to call them. The kit from the oak tree, Oakkit. the she-kit from the Mint plant, Mintkit. The kit from the ivy, Ivykit. The leader watched the kits grow but kept a closer eye on Ivykit.

She could sense a power from the three kits, but Ivykit was more they use this power for evil it could end both clans. The kits grew in the clan, believing that their fake mother was their real mother. Their past no one knew soon blew away like dust.

Ivykit P.O.V.

"Ivykit!" I slowly opened my eyes to the sound on my name. It was yet again her brother, Oakkit. "Where's Mintkit? She's been gone all morning, and I'm starting to get worried." I lifted my head and found out he was right. But I had an idea where she would be. "Don't worry Oakkit. I bet she's at the medicine cat's den. Helping Snowstep or something." I grumbled turning around in the nest to get back in a comfortable way to sleep again. "You don't think she'll be a medicine cat, do you?" he asked worriedly. I never thought of it before, she just thought that Mintkit was being helpful. Willowcreek, my mother, walked in with the sweet smell of honey filling the air.

On special days, or whenever we're not feeling well she would bring in a leaf that matches out names with a little honey on it. Willowcreek set the ivy leaf down in front of Ivykit's nest. Ivykit got up and licked the honey of the ivy leaf. Oakkit looked up at Wollowcreek. "What about Mintkkit?" he asked. "I already gave her hers." She relied licking the top of Oakkit's head. "Now hurry up. Blendstar is waiting for you two." She told them. "Why? Are we in trouble?" Oakkit asked worriedly. If that cat wasn't worried all the time you wouldn't know it was him. "No, your becoming apprentices today remember?" I totally forgot about that! The leaf I had now been sucking on to get the last of the honey ii tried to spit out. She tried to groom herself but the honey only made her fur sticky and gross looking. Willowcreek began to groom me instead of me ruining my coat.

Luckily, when she was done grooming both of us Blendstar yowled something. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beside the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" Oakkit and I ran out of the nursery and saw Mintkit waiting for us. "Oakkit, Mintkit, and Ivykit, please step forward." Blendstar told us. We stepped in front of the clan right next to the Fallen Tree. "Oakkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you received your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Nightbreeze."

Blendstar pauses and looks at Snowstep. "Cats of Dayclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great healing abilities and memory. Your next medicine cat will be Mintpaw." Snowstep declared. "Mintpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Snowstep?" Mintpaw looked at Snowstep eagerly. "I do." She said proudly. "then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpond to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." She told her. "The good wishes of all Dayclan will go with you." Blendstar said. she turned to me with a smiled.

"Ivykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be me." The leader said as she jumped down to touch noses with me. _The leader is my mentor!_ I think with joy. The clan chants out new names. "Oakpaw! Mintpaw! Ivypaw!" Me, Oakpaw and Mintpaw our apprentices now! Even though Mintpaw was a medicine cat she could still help the clan! Now nothing in the world can stop them from becoming the best at what they can do.

Author's note: this is my first story ever! Still trying to work out the controls so don't expect stories every week, but there is more!

Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors. I only own the cats I put in here and the two clans I put in this story.


	3. Chapter 3: invaded

I was surprised by who our mentors were. Nightbreeze was the most respected cat in the clan! Other than the deputy and the leader. Snowstep was a medicine cat, she could help any cat who is sick or hurt, I remember when I played too rough with Oakpaw Snowstep gave her some cobwebs and a lick of honey. And my mentor was the leader of the clan! How cool is that! Mintpaw was following Snowstep out of camp. Oakpaw was walking alongside Nightbreeze, as she tells him about when she became an apprentice. Blendstar stood right beside me. "What do we get to do?" I asked happily. "I think the first thing you get to learn is to clean the elder's den." Blendstar said. I lowered my ear in disappointment. "Is something wrong?" The leader asked. "Nothing I was just hoping to be out of camp to do my first apprentice duty. But I'll clean the elder's den if you want." I said happily. Blendstar smiled. "That's great. Because I just found out Pinepaw was cleaning the nests." She said. "So, I guess instead we have to join, Rabbitpaw, Shadepaw, and Ravenpaw in their battle training." Blendstar said walking out of camp. I smiled and followed her.

As we walked I took in every sent, and sight. I looked at the trees as blue jay was bouncing from branch to branch. Suddenly I tripped and fell face first. She heard laughing. "Ivykit, what are you doing out of camp?" Rabbitpaw asked. She wasn't the one laughing. Shadepelt was laughing like crazy next to her and Ravenpaw. "I'm Ivypaw now!" I said, happily getting to my feet. "Oh, really who's your mentor? Probably someone lame like Greystrike, or Riversplash." Shadepaw said. "Actually, I'm her mentor." Blendstar said. "Rabbitpaw, can you teach Ivypaw some basic fighting moves? I need to talk to some ones mentor." Blendstar asked. "Sure!" she said happily. Blendstar walked over to their mentors, Hawkthorn, Honeyrain, and hollowfern. "Okay, Ivypaw. I'm going to swing my paw at you. You have to duck under it and strike back at me, with no claws." Rabbitpaw instructed. Rabbitpaw flew her paw at Ivypaw. I managed to duck under it but when I tried to push her away I had no luck. She managed to pin me down. Shadepaw was laughing again.

"Come on, you can be strong then that!" the dark brown apprentice said. "I am strong!" I protested. "Oh yeah? Then, uh…" Shadepaw looked around the clearing until he spotted something and grinned. "Prove it by climbing that tree." He said. I looked at the huge pine tree. Fear filled my heart but seeing Shadepaw look at me with that grin I shook the fear away. "That tree? No problem." I say walking up to the tree. I tried to find the lowest branch. It was just a few tail lengths. I might make it. I jump sinking my front claws into the bark. I try to get my hind legs up, after a while I finally got them up. I leaped from branch to branch. "Ivypaw! What are you doing, get down from there!" Blendstar called up to me. Looking down at the now tiny cats I felt dizzy and my grip on the branch slipping. I closed my eyes quickly. "Be strong." I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and leaped to the next branch. After a few more branches I got to the top. I gasped at how beautiful the view was. _I can see the whole territory here! _I thought. I looked around to see if I could see my brother Oakpaw. There he was! He was on a hunting patrol now. Nightbreeze was showing him how to hunt. Oakpaw ran into the bushes and pulled out what looked like a rabbit. I smiled, I was happy for my brother, for being an apprentice, for showing that smug Shadepaw I could climb any tree I wanted, and be strong.

My smiled changed as the branch I was sitting on creaked and groaned. I didn't have time to leap to a different branch before it gave way. Half way down I landed on another branch but that too broke, and sent me falling to the ground. I must have passed out because everything went black after that. I woke up soon after that. There was a dark peach colored cat with red like splotches on her pelt. "Hello Ivypaw. My name is Pedalstar, I was the leader before Blendstar." The she-cat told me. I stared to panic. Cats go to Starclan when their dead! Am I dead! I can't be dead! I just became an apprentice today! I thought. "Don't worry you're not dead. We just had to see you in Starclan." The past leader said. I looked around and saw more cats with stars in their fur. "My name is Berryfern I was the medicine cat before Snowstep." A blue grey can said walking up. "You Ivypaw have a great destiny. You, Oakpaw, and Mintpaw will save the clans and bring peace between them." Before she could say more, every started faded away until it was black again. When I opened my eyes Snowstep was standing over me. "You're okay!" I heard Mintpaw shout out. "No twisted legs, no broken bones. How did you survive that fall without a scratch?" Snowstep asked. "I think Starclan might have helped me." I told them. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "Not long. You just came back from training."

I was about to ask them something else but I stoped once I heard someone yelling outside. "You did what! Shadepaw! You could've killed an apprentice today! I should move your warrior ceremony for this, and have you clean the elders den and search them for ticks for a whole moon!" Hawkthorn, Shadepaw's mentor, said. I ran out of the den still a bit wobbling on my feet from the fall. "It's not his fault! I was the one who climbed the tree! I didn't listen when you said I should come down. I am the one who should be punished." I defended the mean apprentice. _Why am I defending him?_ I thought. "Your right Ivypaw, you didn't listen to me when I said to get down from the tree, but Shadepaw was the one who made you go up the tree. So he still has to be punished." Blendstar said. "Two days you have to stay in camp, and for that whole two days you will be cleaning out the elders nest and searching them for ticks. Does that seem fair Blendstar?" Hawkthorn asked. "It seems fair to me." Blendstar said. "And you Ivypaw. You will help Shadepaw with searching the elders for ticks. Now go and rest, you look like you need the sleep." The leader told me. I nodded and went into the apprentice den. "Hi, Ivypaw, I made your nest for you." Rabbitpaw said. "Oakpaw is already sleeping." She told me. "Bye, I've got a moon-high patrol to do." she said.

I curled up in the nest Rabbitpaw made for me and fell asleep. I was woken up by a paw jabbing my side. "Wake up Ivypaw! Blendstar is taking you on a dawn patrol." Ravenpaw said. I walked out seeing Blendstar, Dawnfur, Nightbeeze, Fallencloud, Hollowfern, Oakpaw, and Ravenpaw waiting for me. We left camp. "I haven't seen you do a border patrol since you became leader." Nightbreeze told Blendstar. "I have an apprentice now, I think it's best I show her the clans borders." The leader said. "Yeah, why did you make her your apprentice when you could have made her Shortbark's apprentice?" Dawnfur asked. "I haven't had an apprentice in many moons; I think Ivypaw would be a great warrior." The leader told them. I overheard them and smiled. _I'm going to be the best warrior ever!_ I thought. I walked, proud of myself but then started to smell other cats nearby. "Are we near the borders?" I asked Ravenpaw. "No, we shouldn't be anywhere close to them." He replied. "Why?" Oakpaw asked. "I smell other cats. Cats not from our clan." I stopped and opened my mouth to catch the sent. Blendstar stopped and opened her mouth to catch the sent as well. "She's right." The leader said.

"The other clan must have crossed the borders, Ravenpaw. Run back to camp and get more warriors." Blendstar ordered. He nodded and ran back the way we came. "It's too faint for me to follow. They must have rolled in mud or something." Fallencloud said. "I think I can follow it." I said. "Lead the way." Blendstar said. I finally caught the sent and started to follow it. we ended up near the river. We hid behind a bush as we watched at least five mud covered cats take different plants and put them in a pile. Ravenpaw came back with six warriors. Witch was Willowcreek, Riverslpash, Greystrike, Shortbark, Honeyrain, and Rabbitpaw. Oakpaw looked through an opening in the bush to see what the cats were doing. "They are taking our herbs!" He exclaimed in a whisper. "They can't do that." Ravenpaw growled quietly. I just waited and thought for a few seconds. "I have an idea!" I said almost too loud. I rushed to where the leader was. She was talking to her deputy Shortbark. "Blendstar, I have an idea." I told my mentor. "What is it Ivypaw?" She asked. "I can go out there, act like I'm alone. I can ask them questions like why they are here and why their taking herbs. When they try and hurt me we can all jump out and attack. We will outnumber them, even if my plan fails." I told them. Though I bet they had doubts Blendstar nodded. _I would need an excuse to be at the river._ I thought looking around. I saw moss on a tree root and grabbed enough to look like I'm getting water for the elders.

I walk out of the bush and try to act shocked when I see the warriors covered in mud. Before I can to anything a cat runs up and pins me down. "An apprentice is here!" the she-cat who has me pined to the ground reported. "If we chase her off then the whole clan will know we're here." A tom with a deep voice said. "Silverpaw, come here. Watch her and make sure she doesn't get away." The cat with the deep voice ordered. "Yes Sparrowtalon." An apprentice about my age walked up to me. I looked over at the bushes and saw that Blendstar was about to jump out and attack. I quickly shook my head. She luckily obeyed. "Why are you in my clan's territory?" I asked trying to shake too much. Who knows what these Nightclan cats will do. "We only need a few herbs for our clan." The apprentice, who I guess is Silverpaw, said. I looked and saw that the cats were taking more than 'a few' herbs. "Why?" I asked which, was probably a mouse-brained question. "I already told you too much." Silverpaw said. "Can I at least get a drink of water from the river?" I ask showing the moss ball I had. "Sparrowtalon told me to make sure you didn't move." He told me. "He told me to make sure I didn't get away. Besides why listen to him?" I asked another mouse-brained question. "Is it because he's your mentor?" I ask. "And soon to be leader, are old leader, Softstar, Lost her last four lives to a fox. Well that's what Sparrowtalon told the clan."

Author note: This took forever to copy! You see I wrote this on the tablet because late at night I was dying to write something that was on my mind and my computer was down the stairs. This house is a billion years old you can't sneak down the stairs and get away with it! So yeah, gonna take forever. And I think you notice a few cats in the story that wasn't in allegiances and prologue. I forgot all about Fallencloud and Dawnfur, But for some reason I guess it didn't let me put in Shortbark as the deputy, and there is Willowcreek's mate Stainfur… this out ranks Nightclan so even though no one probably reads this make up a few warriors for Nightclan! Sparrowtalon still needs a deputy! A deputy and three warriors that's all I need! So we can all tell I'm a chattering mockingbird that can use a computer! Shout out to pillowrabbit for reviewing! Go read her fan fictions! Their awesome!


	4. Chapter 4: Stolen

"Okay, we got what we need. Kill the apprentice and let's go." Sparrowtalon told them. "Now!" I heard Blendstar yowl. She leaped out of the bush and attacked Sparrowtalon. The cry of battle rang all around her. _Finally my time to fight!_ I thought as I was about to leap into battle, But then got pinned by Silverpaw. "Leave my sister alone!" I heard someone yell in anger. Oakpaw jumped at Silverpaw and knocked him down. I jumped to my paws and ran into the battle looking for someone to fight. I felt like being lifted into the air before I can reach any cat. I realize that someone was taking me away from the battle. "Come on, let me fight!" I growled. I thought it was Willowcreek taking me away to camp. It took me a while to realize that we weren't heading to camp at all. And that cat carrying me was NOT Willowcreek.

The scent of my clan grew faint and a disgusting sent crawled in her nose. She tried not to gag. we must have been in Nightclan territory. We ran for a few more minutes, I didn't complain or fight back, because they would have killed me by now, right? Suddenly the cat carrying me flew down a steep hole. Many cats were in there, but they were all asleep. The only cat awake was this brown she-cat who was sorting what looked like herbs. Without turning she said. "Hello Mousefire, did you get the herbs I needed?" she asked, then she turned around and her golden eyes widened in shock. "Yes Daisystem, but Dayclan found out and attacked us." The cat who was holding me said after he placed me on the ground. The cat whose name was Daisystem looked angry. "How could you bring a cat from the other clan here?" she hissed. "Look closer at the apprentice." Mousefire said. Daisystem rolled her eyes and examined me. After a few heart beats she looked almost scared of me. "Oh great Starclan no. I thought we would have more time." She whispered. Oaky, now I began to panic. "What? What are you going to do to me? What's going on?" my panic I never had since the battle started, started to shot through me like lightning.

"Sparrowtalon ordered her death. What do we do?" He asked. "We must hide her from him, Quickly, hide her behind the rock where my nest is." Daisystem ordered. He took me farther back into the dark den. A large, grey stone was sticking out from the ground. He took me behind it and set me down. He quickly ran out of the den. I heard paw steps come toward the den, I tried to see who it was but Daisystem blocked my view. "Sit here and don't say a word, or he'll kill us both." She whispered. I glared at her but went behind the rock and sat down. "Daisystem, we got the herbs you wanted." Sparrowtalon said. "You should have seen Silverpaw take down that little apprentice, what did Nightbreeze say his name was? Oakpaw? Yes, anyway, he fought like a true warrior." He said with pride in his voice, it made the fur on the back of my neck prickle. "Yeah, Thank you Sparrowtalon." Silverpaw said almost annoyed. "Can I go see Featherflight now?" He asked, changing his annoyed tone to happy and hope filled, like a kit. "Fine, but you have to hunt when you're done." He said. "Wait, Silverpaw!" Daisystem almost yowled as she chased Silverpaw down the opening to where the sick cats are. He spotted me and froze. "Silverpaw, follow me." Daisystem said firmly and led the silver apprentice to the far side of the den where I am.

Silverpaw looked angry now and glared at Daisystem. "You're keeping a cat from Dayclan here?!" he hissed. "Silverpaw you don't understand-" She started to say but Silverpaw cut her off. "I thought you were loyal to your clan! Now you're helping the other clan? You already left once, I thought you learned your lesson." The apprentice growled. "Silverpaw!" this time she cut him off. Her voice calmed down but it still had some anger in it. "We do not need to bring that up." She said quietly. "Silverpaw, this is one of the cats Starclan warned me about." She told him. 'Warned her about? Was Starclan wrong about saving the two clans?' I wondered. "How is that small apprentice one of the cats Starclan depends on?" Silverpaw said still angry with Daisystem. I grew angry myself at this self-thought apprentice. "I have a name you know. It is Ivypaw, and yes, I am one of those cats." I say lifting my chin in the air all proud like. "You already know about your destiny?" Daisystem asked. "Well, sort of. All she told me was that I would bring peace between the two clans. Then I woke up." I told them. Daisystem glanced at Silverpaw. "That's not all of it. From what I found out a great storm caused from a leader's stubbornness. After many moons of fighting, you and your littermates are going to bring peace between the two clans." The medicine cat told me. "That's great! That means other cats are safe from a clan attack!" I happily said. "There is one more thing I didn't tell you." Before she could say another thing one of the cats started to cough and wake up. "Featherflight!" Silverpaw said pushing me behind the huge flat stone.

"Silverpaw, is that you? Did you get the herbs for the clan already?" The silver she-cat said coughing afterwards. "Yes. We got coltsfoot and some watermint." He said starting to walk towards her. Before he could go any further I reached out my right paw and stopped him from walking. "What is it?" He said in a whisper. "That dark brown apprentice you battled, you didn't hurt him to bad, did you?" I asked, the thought of my small, helpless, brother drove me mad. A huge smile on his face and he almost seemed to be purring. "Of course not." He whispered then walked over to Featherflight. Now that the sick cat and the apprentice were next to each other they almost looked exactly alike. I sat behind the huge stone as Daisystem healed the sick cats with the herbs they stole. After wait for what seemed like forever, Daisystem walked up to me and placed a mouse in front of me. She flopped down into her nest looking stressed. "I just don't know what to do." She muttered. "What happened?" I asked and took a bite into the mouse. "I need to give the sick cats both watermint and juniper berries, but adding both would be too much. And some cats can't even swallow the water mint, and I need to give them coltsfoot for their coughing." She said.

"Well, then just give them watermint and half a juniper berry. If they can't swallow it then add honey or something. Then just give them coltsfoot after that." I said. Daisystem looked at me like I was a Starclan cat. "That just might work." She said. One of the cats suddenly woke up with the worst cough I had ever heard. Daisystem did what I just said but gave the cat poppy seeds after the coltsfoot. "With what you said they might be better in two sunrises. How did you know about all these herbs?" She asked. "When I was a kit my sister kept talking about herbs she learned from Snowstep. I was board and there was nothing to do so I had no choice but to listen to her." I said. "How did everyone get sick? I asked. "No one knows, three apprentices came back from training with these bellyaches they couldn't explain. The next day almost the whole clan got sick." She told me.

"That's terrible." I said. "Only on kit didn't make it. Poor Featherflight, was heartbroken. Luckily she still has Beekit, Breezekit, and Silverpaw." The medicine cat said. "Silverpaw is her kit and what about her mate?" I asked. "Moonstorm died from the same fox that killed Softstar. Died protecting his clan was how Sparrowtalon told us." She said yet she looked doubtful. "Tomorrow I have to take him to the Moonlake so he can get his nine lives." She said yawning. She curled up and fell asleep. Ivypaw yawned as well and soon drifted into sleep.

Author's note?: Me: Wow… How long have I been out?"

Random person: "IDK. Over a month, maybe."

Me: "I have to update my story!" *Runs out of the room to the computer.*

Random person: "That's the best you got? Come on."

Me: "I'm too lazy to do more!"

Random person: "But you already wrote past this point, even past when they became warriors, and she has kits-"

Me: "Shut up! You gave too much away!" *Slaps hand over the mouth of the Random person.*

Random person: "No, you did. I'm just some Random person you're writing right now. Bye… *Random person fades away waving bye.*

Me: "I gave too much away! Curse you crazy dream world where it writes my actions!" *I shake my fist with anger at the sky.* "I don't mean it! your awesome!" *I apologies. Wakes up before anything else happens.* "Darn. I was going to turn myself into a cat."

In other words I was too lazy board and NEVER have a better computer then your gamer brother. I mean it, NEVER! Thank you to carifoo2001 for giving me the names of two cats I can use, and thank you Random person that you don't want your named shared for no reason, for the other cats!

Random person: *Fades back into snowthewhitewolf's mind.* "No prob!" *Fades away again*

Carifoo2001 warriors- Firesripe: Ginger tabby tom with white stripe going down to his tail.

Flowersteam (Which I am going to call Flowerstem do to my spelling stuff and blah)- Pretty cream she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Random person's warriors- Darkclaw- Black tom with dark night colored claws, blood red eyes and trains in the dark forest. Is deputy. *Darkclaw high fives Sparrowtalon/star*

Berryspot: beautiful light ginger she-cat with a dark ginger (Almost red) spot on shoulder, is Darkclaw's mate, frost blue eyes and half of left ear is torn.

Shout out to Cloudysky for reviewing. *Cough*how did you know?*cough* And if you read closely you will see you are not the only one who thinks that. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I forgot what else i was going to say... Oh well, I'll find out when i posts this.

Snow is out! Peace!


End file.
